star shorts 2
by Fiore Ciliegia
Summary: Madison has always stood in Sakura's shadow, but she was content. Even so there was always something nagging her in the back of her mind. Now she is going to find out what it is.


I do not own any of the charictors in this story, they belong to clamp.

P.s. the phone numbers are a code see if you can figure out what they say.

Madison stared out the window of her limo as it drove back home.

" Uhhh." Madison sighed. She had been in a bit of a slump lately.

She had gone with Sakura to visit Li's family in Hong Kong last week but she had to leave early to help her mother with a new line of kid's costumes she was co-designing. Sakura was her best friend, and at time she felt that she was more than that, but now she wasn't certain. Sakura and Li had been together for a while now and she was still very happy for her.

It seemed like Sakura got everything. I mean she was rich, yes. But aside from being able to finance her hobbies, that didn't really matter to her. Sakura has magic, Sakura is in love, Sakura has an awesome family- that included her. She was certainly happy for her, but sometimes she wondered.

The genes made sense, and Li's family line was so diluted from time, yet he and his family were so strong. True she was only a second cousin to Sakura, but still she wished she had the one thing Sakura always seemed to get. Magic.

Madison stepped out of her limo into a puddle and stared at the gray sky.

"Perfect day isn't it?"

Walking thought he puddle watching the ripples she headed inside. She hung her soaked jacket on a rack and walked into her room.

Sakura was in a way Clow Reed's daughter, yet it seemed magic flowed through both her veins. Her father was half on the most powerful magician of his time, second only to Sakura. And her mother was known for her keen senses, that were above the normal ability.

It seemed Tori got his powers from his mother, so why didn't she?

Slumping down on her bed she rolled into her pillows.

" Mom always said I had a scene, so where is it now?"

Standing back up she went to her collection of videotapes fiddling through the tittles and dates until she found the one she was looking for.

The thunder.

That capture was the last time she had ever felt anything.

" Maybe I never even had powers, it could have been luck."

She stuck it in her VCR and pushed play.

" It looks like you have a card to capture! It looks like you have a card to capture!"

She played it over and over again.

Just as she was about to hit play she turned to her side. Instantaneously her cell went off.

" Sakura-5253-312-1523."

" Hi Madison, how are you doing?"

Came Sakura's voice over the phone, it snapped her out of it.

" Hi Sakura, so how is the trip, sorry I had to leave early." She replied.

" Things are great, and you will be happy to know that the girls won't be attacking us next time we get back, Li's mom made sure of that." Said Sakura happily.

The moment they arrived at the mansion, they were once again swarmed by Li's four crazy sisters.

" I still think Li is in shock from how you can talk with his mom."

Madison giggled. Li sometimes took things a little too seriously, but Sakura could usually snap him out of it.

"Maybe. Well I have to go for dinner, I'll call you back tomorrow. I wish you were here." Replied Sakura.

" Goodnight" Said Madison as she started to turn off the phone.

" Oh, wait, I forgot. While I was here I ran into Meylin. I know you have been a little down lately. I can feel you from here. She told me something I think you should hear. She said,

" I may not have much, but everyone has magic, me Madison, even the guys back home."

"I think she is right. You know Madison, I never could have made it without you. In fact if it wasn't for you I never would have found the cards. I never would have been this happy. I owe you a lot. I hope you think about what she said.

I can feel power, you have a special kind of power Madison. You have guidance. And you dream, that's all the magic anyone needs."

Madison heard the phone beep as Sakura hung up.

" She's right."

She stood up and walked to her window, throwing open the curtains.

The sun was starting to peek through the rain clouds and she could hear little kids jumping in the puddles outside.

She ran downstairs and pulled on her sopping wet raincoat, and her old boots. Throwing the door open and running through her courtyard,

She jumped and slammed into the ground,

Into the nearest, biggest puddle she could find.

The water sprayed in the air,

The misty rainbow matching her newfound hope.

The end.

SHORTS 4

Dylan Alexson has gone from job to job. His luck has run out and he has no where to turn,so when he meets an eboney haired girl and her mother he suddenely realises how one thing can lead to another. Just because of a bus stop and a sketch book.


End file.
